Marriage Confusion
by Bookworm126
Summary: Three years later after Danball Senki Wars, the heroes are moving on with their lives and following their dreams. Jin, however, didn't know that his dream was having an arranged marriage to Reina Mito. Jin and Reina set off with awkwardness, laughter, and love. But will they ever become a normal married couple, or will they never love each other at all? First fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction here. As you see, I'm a huge JinMito fan, and I feel like the only person who ships them. However, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it is short. I'll be updating frequently.**

 **Acknowledgements:** **My cousin helped me with the story, and a friend gave an idea as well. Thank you both.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danball Senki. You all know that.**

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

After saving dad...well, things have been different. I became a nurse to take care of him, who is now in a severe depression, at the hospital. One weird thing is that dad has a special invention just for him, but I have no idea who donated it.

Today was a different day. All the employees were absent due to a rumor of a shooting at the hospital, however I stayed behind to care for dad.

I _am not_ leaving him.

And besides, it's a rumor, and people are making a big deal about it...right?

I was taking care of dad until a culprit, dressed in all black, appeared at the door. I guarded Dad. I was scared all right, but that man...that _criminal_ is not hurting dad.

The culprit glared at me. "Hands up!" he demanded.

I didn't budge.

"I SAID," he roared, "HANDS UP!"

I whimpered in fear but still stood at my sleeping father's bedside.

With a grunt, he shoved me out of the room, locked me out. I screamed and shouted.

I called 911 asking for help. They told me to leave the hospital. I told them I couldn't leave, I just couldn't. They warned me that if I didn't leave, it could cost me my life. But I refused to leave dad. I ended the call.

I started dialing a number that first came to mind. I don't remember who's, though. Whoever it is, I hope this person is better than the police.

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

I was at my building planning more inventions that can help people. Because that's my job now.

I'm an engineer. People say I'm really rich, but it's not about the money, it's about human lives. I want those people to be healthy and okay.

Today was really unusual. I was at my office, my head wrapped on my new invention, and I got a phone call. On my cell phone, not on the telephone. Nobody really calls me because everyone knows I'm busy.

Anyway, I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Please help me!" A female voice begged. "A culprit is in the hospital. He locked me out of the room, he's with my dad, he has a gun. Please, I beg you!"

The person's voice sound scared. To death.

"I'll be right there, miss." I replied hastily.

I hung up the phone and started to move out.

"Where are you going?"

My bodyguard and my good friend, Ban Yamano, saw me leaving.

"Ban-Kun, it's an emergency, and you have to come with me quick!"

"Alright, man."

We immediately left the building to the hospital where the girl said.

The building was empty, absolutely empty.

"So what is the emergency?" Ban asked.

"A culprit in a room with the girl's dad."

"A girl's dad?"

We rushed down the hallways, when I heard a noise.

"Let my father go!"

It was the girl's voice, the sound came around the corner.

I heard the door open. I run to see, and there was the culprit, holding out a gun to the girl's face.

She looks familiar. But right now, that is _not_ what to think about.

I ran to help her while the guy was ready to shoot. I pushed the girl away from the bullet ahead that the guy eventually shot me in the arm instead. She fell to the floor with a groan. I am so glad it missed her.

But for that, I had to pay the cost.

As I was shot, my vision blurred, I couldn't feel my body at all, and as Ban kicked the guy and the police arrested him, I saw the blurred vision of the girl fainted. And as for me, well, I blacked out.

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room, feeling all dizzy. Was this a dream?

I saw a guy in front of me looking down at my face. Big glasses rested on his nose.

"Uh, may I help you, sir?" I asked politely.

"Can you please nurse my friend, the one who saved you? The other nurses, well, are not helping," The guy replied.

I eyed him, confused. Then I finally answered. "Of course, after I check on my father."

"Thank you."

I left the room I was in to check on dad.

Thank God he was okay.

The guy who asked me to take care of his friend came in and said, "Oh, your dad is in here too?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My friend is in this room."

I glanced at the other bed. He was right . That was the guy who saved me. Black and white hair framed his face. "That's great, I will check on him too."

I checked both my dad and the guy who saved me.

I was checking the guy's heartbeat, and it was beating really fast. Weird, why-

The guy woke up, breathing hard and fast, then he looked at me. Well, I was kind of on top of him, so... "Excuse me." he said.

"Oh." I stepped back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'm just glad you and your father is safe."

"Thank you for helping me-"

I paused. I looked at the person carefully. He looked like someone I knew.

The boy who was standing started saying something to the guy in bed. " How are you feeling?"

"Weak." The guy in bed replied.

Suddenly I blurted out,"I think I know you!" to the guy in bed.

Both guys glanced at me. I looked at the guy in bed. He looked at me back. We stared at each other for a moment, and his eyes grew wide.

"Uh, Jin, do you know this lady?" _Jin_. That name!

He looked at me longer and finally answered. "No, I don't know her."

I gasped. "Jin, you don't remember me?" His name came naturally out of my mouth.

"You sure?" The guy standing up asked.

"I don't know her." Jin replied.

I felt so miserable. Why doesn't he remember me?

"Okay then. Well, hope you feel better, Jin." The guy standing said as he left the room, leaving me, Jin, and dad alone.

I looked at Jin, who was looking away from me. "So you don't...you don't know me?" I asked.

Jin then looked at me in the eyes and said, "don't tell him that I know you, Reina-Kun.

And he smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, this is the second chapter. And hey, I know this ship isn't popular as JinxJessica. But I ship Jessica with Billy Stallion. Hehe.  
**

 **Enjoy. This is when the two people catch up a little. And soon...Ban is really going to be OOC.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is short.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Danball Senki. I wish so I could pair Jin and Reina together, but not happening.**

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

I mended Jin's bloody arm.

"So you're a nurse?" Jin asked.

"Yes, to take care of dad after what happened. I was able to join because I had a medical degree." I said, bandaging his wound.

"Well, I became an engineer, I made the machine here just for your father."

"You made that?"

"Yes."

I looked at him, feeling really uncomfortable taking care a person who I knew three years ago. "It has been a long time."

"It has."

As I finished mending him then we stared at each other for a long time, and that became really awkward.

"You guys know each other?"

I jumped up at that. It was Jin's friend, looking at us suspiciously.

"No!" Me and Jin said together at the same time.

"You sure?"

"No!" Again, we said it at the same time.

The guy looked at us like, _make up your minds._

However, I didn't tell him.

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

This is not good, the subject has to be changed. If I tell him that I knew her, he would probably make a big deal out of it.

That's not going to happen.

"Oh, miss, this is my bodyguard and friend, Ban Yamano." I interrupted the silence.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Reina greeted politely.

I saw Ban looking at her carefully, then looked at her name tag on her nurse uniform. "So, your name is Reina?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Ban said. "Jin, I'm going back to the building. Get well soon."

"I will." I replied.

Ban left the room after the conversation ended.

* * *

 **Ban's POV (Bonus)  
**

I went back to the building, my mind on of this lady and Jin knowing each other.

I went to Jin's old laptop to research about this girl, Reina.

I found out her last name is Mito. So she's the daughter of the famous scientist, huh. Let's see if she is mentioned in the files.

I found a file mentioning her. So Jin does know her, and he actually lied.

That's really unusual of him, why did he lie?

 **A/N: You may be wondering why Jin is lying? A girl he know and only him will cause trouble, such as Ban being an idiot teasing them that they are a couple. Peace out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Since I had my plots planned and typed, it won't be long to keep you waiting for an update. Anyway, this is the part when Jin and Reina were betrothed. Since Ban knows about them, he tries to play a role so they won't know until the time is right.**

 **Enjoy reading, and I don't own Danball Senki. I'm getting tired of typing the same thing already.**

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

There I was, checking dad's blood pressure as Jin was packing his belongings.

"Ms. Reina?"

I turned. It was the doctor, looking expressionless.

"Sir?" I asked nicely.

"I have a theory that can help you father."

"Really?"

"Listen to me carefully, Ms. Reina. You know why your father is in depression?"

"No sir."

"He in this position because he found out that you are not happy. The only way to make both of you happy, is to ask him what to choose to have a happy life."

It was a misunderstanding, it had to be!

"What do you mean, I'm already happy!" I protested.

"No, you're not, Everybody can tell, even me."

I frowned at this. "If you say so, sir."

I turned to dad, who was laying on the hospital bed. "Dad, what do you want me to do to make both you and I happy?" I asked.

Dad woke up, his face looking weak and tired, looked around the room, faced me, and answered, "Reina, please marry the discipline student."

I was glad dad is awake and speaking, but I was confused about what he said. " Dad, who's this discipline student?"

Dad pointed at Jin, who was staring at us.

"But they just met two days ago."

I jumped. Ban came in. Why does he always suddenly just appears, it scares me. And it looks like he heard the conversation.

"Dad?" I looked at him to ask him something, but he was already asleep. My hopes fell. I thought he would stay awake for long.

I saw Jin looking down at dad, but something was different about Jin's face. I found out his face was guilty.

I remembered Jin trying to help me save dad three years ago since dad was his teacher, and now he is meeting his professor again, who looks sick, and dad is asking me to marry Jin.

I looked at Jin with a calm expression. "Jin," I started, "If you are not comfortable-"

Jin turned up to me. "Who said I'm not comfortable. And Besides, to save your father's life, I'll do anything."

I gave him a small smile. Jin is always helpful, no doubt, but I'm just worried if he's able to handle it. I mean, marriage is a huge thing.

Now that I think of it, I'm scared that I can't handle it either.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Again, I apologize if the chapter is short, so I'll also add the next chapter today as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I'm nice and was guilty that my chapters were short, I added this chapter. And for those who are reading this story, it means so much to me. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, back to topic. I don't own Danball Senki (really getting sick of this :( ) and enjoy reading the chapter.**

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Two weeks later, I was standing beside the priest, who was actually the headmaster of the school I taught, and trying to be smart and brave in my suit.

Marriage. That's all that was in my mind right now. I'm getting married to the professor's daughter who I also knew three years ago, and I just met her again.

Interrupted by my thoughts, the marriage began.

I saw Reina in the distance, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of was wearing a long white dress with short sleeves. The dress ended up touching the floor as she was walking. Her hair was tied into a bow, but a piece of her hair was left alone, long and straight (technically that's her normal hairstyle), and a veil covering her hair.

I have to admit, she is pretty in the dress. Thinking of that made me think I shouldn't have thought of it.

"Dude, you okay?" The best man, Ban, asked me.

"Yeah, it's just, that was so sudden." I whispered.

I saw the maid of honor, Asuka, looking at me and smiling that signed, _Oh, so the Jenock teacher is going to be your wife_.

Asuka knows Reina because her little brother was my student three years ago, and since I was allies with Reina (long story), well obviously he would know and definitely would tell Asuka.

The bridesmaids, Ami and Jessica, grinned at me and gave me a quick thumbs up, which made me relaxed a little.

I also saw Hiro, Kazuya, Yuya, Ran, and other people who I knew were waving at me, I tried to give a small smile back.

Reina soon came up beside me, trying to be brave, but she looked tensed.

After all the requirements the headmaster said, he started the vow.

"Will you, Jin Kaidou, take Reina Mito, as your beloved wedded wife?"

I hesitated saying this. "I do."

"And will you, Reina Mito, take Jin Kaidou, as your beloved wedded husband?"

"I-I do." I heard Reina stammer.

"May we have the rings, please?"

The rings were given, and Reina and I placed it on each other's fingers.

"I may now announce you husband and wife. You may hug the bride."

Murmurs rose from the crowds.

"Hug the bride?"

"Why not a kiss?"

"I guess they don't want to."

The headmaster told everybody to calm down. "It was Professor Mito's request." He said.

After the vows and the hug, Reina and I cut the chocolate wedding cake together, though it was pretty awkward. My hand touching hers as we cut a piece of cake with a small handle of the knife.

Many people congratulated us. Even my friends came to congratulate. The guys slapped me on the back or gave me a bear hug and the girls congratulated me.

As for Reina, the girls hugged her and the guys congratulated her. Reina thanked them and tried to smile, but her face was unsure.

After all that, me and Reina were left alone.

We were quiet at first but eventually the silence was broken by me.

"How does it feel, to get married?" I asked.

Reina was looking down at her dress, staying quiet, but then said,"It feels...different."

I nodded. I understand that she's now a wife and it's difficult to process that, I also felt the same way since I'm now a husband.

"Should we end this before it's too late?" I queried.

"No."

I was surprised. "Why?"

I saw her blush. "Dad has spent too much of his money on this, I don't want to put it to waste."

She had a point there, so I didn't argue."We're actually married."

"Yes."

A minute later, Professor Mito came to us on his wheelchair. At least he's able to go out. "Congratulations, you two, especially to you, Reina." He smiled as he hugged Reina, who forced a smile on her face.

Ban came up to us and asked. "So where is the honeymoon going to happen?"

"H-honeymoon?" Reina was hesitant.

"Well, yeah. You guys are going to have a honeymoon, right?"

Reina and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Of course, the honeymoon!" The professor exclaimed."And I know the best place to have it."

"Where?" Reina asked.

"In Paris."

I started to look down. Paris, the city of love, with Reina. Thinking of that made me feel uneasy.

"If that makes you happy, dad, then okay." Reina says quietly. "But can you and Ban come with us if it's alright?"

"Yes, if it makes you happy."

"Thanks, dad." Reina looked relieved.

As for me, I was quiet.

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

Paris. The city of love.

I'm glad dad and Ban came along, otherwise it would've been awkward.

Dad had been really excited since I got married, he started to act funny and made a lot of jokes lately, which is totally unlike him. When dad was okay before he sacrificed himself for me at least three years ago (long story), he was a serious person, even though he wasn't that strict to Jin when dad taught him. This made me worried if this was a side affect of recovering from the depression.

We checked into our rental mansion in Paris.

Dad said that he and Ban would be in separate rooms while Jin and I would share one. This made me feel... you know, I really can't explain it.

I suddenly saw Jin staring at me like, _I knew this would happen._

I looked at him back and trying to sign, _Please, Jin, don't scare me like that._

Jin looked like he understood and turned away.

As we went inside the mansion dad and Ban went to their own rooms, while we went to ours.

As we almost got settled in our room, I took off my earrings and let my hair down while I was in front of the mirror.

"We need to talk."

I was startled. I forgot Jin was in the room. I saw him through the mirror staring at me.

Oh God, I did this in front of him! I quickly tried to put my hair in place, but it didn't budge.

"Oh," I blushed as I turned to him. "Okay."

We stood gazing through the window silently, then Jin started saying something. "Are you okay with this?"

That question was hard, even though it sounded simple. "I don't know." I replied really quietly.

"No?" Jin looked hurt. "...I see then."

Wait, did he think I said no? "Oh Jin, I said I wasn't sure." I glanced at him with an apologetic look.

"Oh, I thought you said no."

"I said I didn't know." I felt so stupid now.

Jin was relieved at that. Is he really?

After that, I was thinking of dad. I'm sure glad he's happy, but am I happy?

"I guess we should sleep." Jin said.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry?"

"I said we should sleep. It's getting late."

"O-oh. Right."

I was about to go to bed but then I realized something.

There was one bed, and there's me and Jin. My face darkened. _Oh._

I saw him looking at my face and it looks like he understood. "Reina-Kun, you can sleep on the bed alone, I understand you need personal space."

I was touched but worried about him. "But Jin, where would you sleep?"

"I will sleep on the couch, it will be fine." He managed a smile.

I smiled back. I was right, Jin is always helpful.

The lights were off and it was late.

Before I slept, I stared at Jin sleeping peacefully on the couch. I felt so bad for him doing this for me to make me feel comfortable, but I think he's not comfortable at all. I wish I could help, but how when I'm not comfortable with _all the stuff_ I'm uncomfortable with?

Also, he tried to be a good husband, and he is, but am I being a good wife? Does he think I'm a good one, or a bad one?

These thoughts lasted in my mind for a long time that made me fall asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I know this is also short, but soon enough, the chapters would be longer. Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, One note for Ami and Kazu shippers...well...it's Ami and Ryu instead. But ignore that if you want and please keep on reading. This chapter is when interesting things happen.  
**

 **I don't own Danball Senki. God help me.**

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

 _Awkward._

That's the only word that could possibly describe how this "Honeymoon Breakfast" is. And that's not even _close._

Jin and I sat across from each other on a long wooden table. The ceilings are high and there are velvet curtains surrounding us.

Warm, freshly baked breads and croissants lay before us. The aroma of sizzling-hot bacon came from the rental-mansion's kitchen.

"Ahem," Dad coughed.

"A-are you okay? Do you need any medicine? I can get them for you-" I freaked out.

"Now, now, no need to panic!" My dad exclaimed with a bright smile that I haven't seen in forever. "I was just breaking the silence."

...That just made the silence worse.

Jin stared at me with disbelief. I could tell that he was thinking, _are we really married?_

"So, I was thinking…" Dad looked at me while saying this, "although I know you want Ban and I here with you, this is supposed to be a honeymoon, and you two lovebirds need some alone time."

Jin lowered his eyes when my father said _lovebirds_. I blushed a little, too.

"W-why would we need alone time?" I questioned, trying not to sound like I didn't want it.

"You two are married! You deserve this." Dad patted Jin's back, but the way that he jolted forward, I could tell my dad might have accidentally slapped him instead. "How about you lovers head over to the Eiffel Tower at night to watch the fireworks. Just the two of you."

"U-uh…" I stuttered. I turned to Jin.

He stayed silent.

I shrugged at Dad, who beamed. He said, "I suppose that's a yes!"

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

I didn't say anything.

What will Reina think if I tell her that I might actually want to go? I want to know her better. I mean, when we met three years ago, it was more serious talk. I don't really know her as well as I thought I did.

Ban dragged around Paris. Eventually, he and Professor Mito lost Reina and I. I knew that Ban did it on purpose.

I sighed. _Oh, what a coincidence…_

While searching for Ban and Professor Mito (who both seemed to have their phones off... _hmmm, I wonder why._ ) I decided I would get back at Ban somehow. Later.

Reina sighed. "It's sad how no one is going to help that poor old woman…" The disappointment in her voice made me turn to see what it was.

An elderly lady-probably in her 80's-trudged along the sidewalk, piles of grocery bags threatening to fall out of her wrinkly hands and onto the road.

Hm. Why is the nice guy in me suddenly wanting to show up?

Before I know it, I'm crossing the street to help her.

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

 _That's so kind. But then again, Jin is always helpful._

The second I thought that, my cheeks heated up. I shook my head to get the thoughts away.

Jin, being the knowledgeable person he is, knew French. He approached the lady and kindly said something. She smiled gratefully and then Jin took the bags out of her hands and held them in his own arms.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Dad. It read, " _look to your left! I'm right around the corner."_

I looked, and sure enough, there he was with Ban, heading this way.

I walked towards Jin to get him.

"Jin, I found Dad and Ban-"

"Who is that young lady?" The old woman cut me off in English. _Wow, multilingual grandma._

"My…" Jin blushed hard. "My wife," he mumbled.

"Your WHAT? YOUR GIRLFRIEND? OH, HOW SWEET!"

I could feel stares burning into the back of my head. People were looking, but still walking.

Well, clearly this grandmother needs hearing aid.

"M-my wife," Jin said a little louder. I suddenly started blushing too. I can tell that more and more people are looking. Thank God that they were continuing to go on with their lives, though.

"WHAT?" The innocent woman shouted. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SONNY!"

And then Jin, turning about as red as his eyes, shouted, "MY WIFE!"

Then everyone on the street stopped.

A random bearded man bumped into a pole.

Jin stuffed the bags into the stranger's hands and stormed off. Worried, I followed him.

Jin didn't look at any of us. There was silence.

"So," Ban chuckled, "that was _quite_ a scene you put on there."

Jin glared at him with a look that could kill and mumbled, "Shut up."

"Okay, okay!" Ban said with a grin, putting his hands up.

But that certainly didn't help Jin's bad mood.

"OMG! This necklace is adorable!" I heard.

"Hmm…" Ban thought aloud. "That voice is awfully familiar…"

We looked ahead, and Jin said, "Ami? Ryuu?"  
I recognized Ami. She was a bridesmaid. But who's Ryuu? I'm sure I saw him at the wedding, but who...

"Oh my gosh, HI!" Ami exclaimed.

"Uh….hello…" Jin said quietly.

Ban threw himself onto them. The three of them hugged. "I missed you!" Ban cried.

"It's only been a couple days, man!" Ryuu laughed.

Jin frowned. "Did you get plastic surgery?" Ryuu grinned.

"Nah, I just lost a couple pounds, fixed my hairdo. How do I look?" He struck a pose.

"Handsome!" Ami giggled

Ban suddenly looked confused. "Ami," he said, "did you just _compliment Ryuu_?"

"Yeah. You used to hate him," Jin stated bluntly.

Ami shrugged. "Well, I was with Kazuya but...he was cheating on me, I guess."

"What?!" Ban exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Ami replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Great story," Jin muttered with sarcasm, "but why are you with Ryuu?"

Ryuu eyed Ami before they said together, "We're getting married!"

Ban's and Jin's jaws dropped.

"You're WHAT?!" Ban shouted. I hope no one is staring.

"Yeah…" Ami said, "I realized that in reality, Ryuu here is such a sweetheart and...well, we started seeing each other..."

"And I guess we realized that we...are in love…"

"Well that was sudden." Jin muttered as we headed away.

***later***

"REINA! JIN! THE FIREWORKS!" My father shouted from downstairs.

 _Right! I forgot!_ I quickly got ready and headed for the limo. Jin still looks annoyed about that old lady thing. Was it that embarrassing?

I stood by the door, waiting for Jin to finish tying his shoes.

"You know," I heard my dad say to Ban, "Jin was a great student-"

I ran into the room and interrupted, "Dad! Not a good time!"

Ban laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I already know anyway.

Jin and I stood in utter confusion.

"H-how?" I stammered.

"How did you…" Jin mumbled.

"No time for questions!" My dad said with excitement, shoving us out of the door, "Get your butts out of here!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Ban let out his little secret. But it gets worse next chapter.**

 **Oh, and it's not what you think about Kazu. You'll find out what actually happened.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! I'm happy to announce you the sixth chapter! This is the night the characters found happiness in a while...**

 **I don't own Danball Senki... "sigh"**

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

We sat in silence.

I was worried. Why won't Jin talk to me? Is he mad that I didn't do anything to stop the old woman? Is he angry that I have to be his wife?

I realize that those things I just thought sound nothing like the regular me. What's going on?

We quietly headed to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I could see the entire city at the height we were at. The air smelled fresh. I would have loved the view...if there weren't other people there. Lots of people were proposing and all that. Ew.

Jin suddenly grabbed my hand and took me to the side that was, miraculously, empty. I started blushing. Well, at least he's communicating with me.

"J-Jin," I ask, "are you actually fine with being my husband?" I spoke quietly so no one else could hear, even if we were alone on this side.

He turned to me, his crimson eyes sparkling in the moonlight. With a barely audible sigh, he replied softly, "No, Reina-Kun. I don't mind at all." The corner of his mouth twitched, like he was trying to smile. He doesn't smile all that often, so I get why it didn't come.

"You...really don't mind?" I asked again, just to be sure. I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

He shook his head. "I really, actually don't." Then, with a tiny smirk, he added, "As long as you can cook."

I giggled and said, "don't worry, I can."

Wait. Did I just giggle? What happened to the serious me, the one who didn't show even a trace of emotion?

Okay, I wasn't emotionless. But why did I giggle?

Jin opened his mouth to say something, but before anything came out, the fireworks boomed in the night sky.

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

"I actually like being with you," I stated with all the courage I could muster. But Reina didn't hear me. Instead, she heard the fireworks explode into the dark.

But she was still looking at me. She could tell I said something.

"WHAT?" she shouted over the massive 'booms'.

I wasn't in the mood for shouting at all. I don't want another embarrassing incident like that happening again.

I shook my head, as in to say nevermind.

I can't believe I ignored her for the past couple hours. But it was for her own good, so that I wouldn't snap at her. I mean, I wouldn't want her to hate me, and...I'm usually in a real bad mood when humiliated.

Reina was watching the fireworks with enthusiasm. My heart beating fast, I reached out to her. I immediately pulled my hand back. No way. I am not doing that.

But then I realized that if we will ever become a normal couple, we'll have to do this. It's...it's for the best. Not because I want to do it...right?

I reached out toward her, feeling my face already going tomato red. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Suddenly, that feeling that I get when an elevator suddenly stops jolted through my body. But it wasn't a nauseous feeling.

I don't know what feeling it was.

I could see Reina go red, like me, but eventually, as the fireworks exploded into the night, she peacefully lay her head on my shoulder.

***later***

"So, what did ya do?" Ban teased. "Dance in the moonlight?"

"Shut it." I mumbled, trying hard not to blush. Unfortunately, that didn't work out.

"Oh, come on!" Ban continued. "Not even a true love's ki-"

"Please shut up," Reina said. Even saying that, she sounded elegant.

"You guys must have done something! I have proof that something must have-or should have-happened between you two!" He exclaimed.

I groaned. I knew he would rant on about something I said before or-no, he wouldn't go to my personal laptop and check out my files. Would he? It isn't something like him, he wouldn't-

"' _I think the idea of a diary is totally stupid_ ,'" he read in a failure of an imitation of me, holding up some papers (HE PRINTED IT?!), "' _but documenting your experiences is a whole other idea. So this is not a diary, it's not a journal, it's a file. About my life. Therefore it isn't stupid_.'"

I felt my face heat up. "G-give that back!" I shouted, trying to grab it. Ban ran to the other side of the large room.

"' _Today, I met Reina Mito.'_ "

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, attempting to snatch it again, only to find out that Ban was already sprinting away.

"' _She will be an ally of mine. I'd have to say, the way she leaves a piece of hair out is unique.'_ "

Reina looked down, her face beet red, and just seeing her like that made me want Ban to stop.

"No one can hear you!" I shouted while chasing Ban around.

"Oh, really? THEN I'LL READ IT LOUDER! _'SHE IS ACTUALLY QUITE BEAUTIFUL, IF YOU ASK ME.'"_ Ban laughed so hard at this part that he fell to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Ugh," I mumbled, knowing that I'm as red as the curtains behind me. "What's with you, Ban?"

Then I heard a giggle,

That giggle erupted into the laughter of Reina and her dad.

"What?" I asked, still blushing. "What's so funny?"

"Your…" Reina laughed harder. "Your face! P-p-p-priceless!" She struggled out those words. Ban joined the laughter.

I felt a smile coming on my lips. And before I knew it, all four of us were rolling on the floor, laughing like maniacs, forgetting all the troubles in our petty little lives.

Right now...we were happy.

* * *

 **Awwww. You know this is one of the sweetest chapters in the story. I'm especially happy about Reina who must have been through a lot. Hope you liked it and see you all in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new chapter. It must be longer than the previous ones I hope. I kind of laughed at this and gushed at the end of it. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Danball Senki...ugh.**

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

"OH EM GEE!" I heard a squeal from behind me.

It's yet another day in Paris, and Ban convinced us to buy some souvenirs. Reina and I were walking down the sidewalk with Ban and Professor Mito when someone who I didn't exactly want to see showed up.

Why are there so many people that I know in Paris the same time as me!?

"Jin!" She pounced onto me with a hug. "My BAE!"

I scowled at that. Bae? Did she just try to call me that?

Yes, I'm talking about the oh-so notorious Ota Pink.

That weird bird helmet was still on her.

"Please," I mumbled, "move out of the way."

"Nu-uh!" she exclaimed. "Not when my precious Hubby is here!"

I looked down in disgust. Hubby!? What the heck does that even mean?

"Aww," she teased, "embarrassed? Don't worry, baby. You are going to change your mind once I get this helmet off!"

She slowly took it off, whipping her hair in the Paris wind.

"Ah, how's that? Better?"

I couldn't help but stare. It was just so unexpected. I thought she would be, I don't know...ugly? Okay, not ugly, but not this.

She had long, wavy blonde hair. Her sky-blue eyes were large and her eyelashes were thick and perked up. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her lips as well.

My jaw threatened to fall open.

She looks like she was in a beauty pageant and suddenly changed into sweats. Because her face is pageant material.

Suddenly I felt Reina elbow me. "Ouch," I muttered, looking at her. Annoyance was painted all over her face. Well, she isn't the only one who wants Ota Pink to leave.

"I think we should go," I said to Reina, loud enough for Ota Pink to hear.

"Wait!" Ota Pink shouted as I was about to walk away. "Who's she?" She pointed at Reina.

Not this question again.

I looked her in the eyes and said loud and clear, "My wife." I sounded a little more confident this time, and wasn't embarrassed. But I still blushed. Ugh.

Shamelessly, I grabbed Reina's hand (although I could feel myself blushing way too hard to be natural) and headed away.

"WAIT!" Ota Pink yelled, running in front of us. "I challenge you," she pointed a finger at Reina, "to an LBX battle!"

"I'm not allowing that," I growled before Reina could open her mouth.

"Fine." She screeched, "A FASHION SHOWDOWN!"

"What?" Reina asked.

"A FASHION-"

"I know what you said," Reina answered calmly, "but what are we going to even do?"

"Simple," Ota Pink explained. "We dress up, have Ban take our photos, show them to the judge"-she pointed at me-"and whoever wins gets to have Jin for the rest of the day!"

I was about to say something when Reina fired back, "But I have him for the rest of my life."

 _Whoa. That burn though._

"No buts!" Ota Pink exclaimed. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

Ota Pink begged for first pick. "I get to pick my dress first!" She screeched. I shrugged it off. I watched her pick out a dress. It was pink and sparkly. The straps were awfully thin, though. As she came out of the dressing room, I thought, _"she's wearing that in front of my husband?!"_

Hm. I never referred to him as my husband before...then why did I-

"Reina, pick your outfit now!" Ota Pink laughed, heading out the room in a dress that barely covered up her thighs.

I sighed and looked through the outfits in this boutique. But everything was wrong with these dresses.

Too short.

Too skin-tight.

Too large.

Too flashy.

Too expensive.

Bad quality.

I could go on and on. But then, my eyes settled on one dress.

The dress.

It had ruffles and frills. It was black and white, a little longer than my knees. It's not too expensive, and certainly looks like it's not going to stick to me like a second skin.

This is the one I was looking for.

I tried it on. It didn't look like a maid outfit either. I smiled, pleased with my modest...or at least more modest than Ota Pink's...choice and headed over to Ban.

"Come on, Reina. Strike a pose!"

"What pose?" I asked.

"Any pose."

"I don't know how to," I admitted.

"Sure you do," he replied. "Even if you don't, come on. For Jin?"

I felt a blush coming on. "W-what do you mean by-"

FLASH!

"Great picture!" Ban exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"B-but I was blushing!" I shouted, covering my face in embarrassment.

FLASH!

"You see, the blushing pictures are ALL the rage now!" He smiled sincerely. "One more pic."

"No." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Please, Reina? I'm sure Jin would love whatever pose you do. He loves _everything_ you do!"

"What?!" I felt anger coming on, but not because I'm angry, but because I feel totally embarrassed standing here and blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Ban," I mumble in warning. I take deep breaths, puffing my cheeks out in the process. The blush is still on my face. In, out. In, out.

FLASH!

"Can you stop?!" I snapped.

Whoa, I need to chill.

"That was the last picture, calm down!" He showed me.

In the first, I was blushing with surprise on my face. Not a bad picture, though. The second was my face covered in embarrassment, but I did realize that this was a pretty famous pose. And I struck it without even trying!

The last one, though, made me flip.

"I look like a balloon!" I pointed out. My cheeks were all pink and puffed out. I looked like I was pouting.

"No you don't," Ban ensured, "you look like a puffer fish."

"That's worse!"

Ban just laughed. I sighed and walked to the "judge's booth", where this would be sorted out.

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

"My, my," Ota Pink spat, pointing at Reina, who stood next to her. "You look as ugly as your mother."

Reina stiffened. Then, her eyes glazed over. She was about to cry. Her lips trembled and she took off, running.

I couldn't stop her. Why didn't I stop her?!

Now I don't know where she is. Great.

"Oh, great!" Ota Pink squealed. "Now I have Babe for myself."

"Shut up." I growled.

"B..but didn't I win? You like my pictures, don't you?"

Reina's pictures weren't here yet, but looking at Ota Pink's "hot" (more like trashy) poses, I knew, without a doubt, who won.

"Reina won. Now please, just leave."

"What?! But you don't even have her pictures-"

"I said leave. Go while I'm still being nice." I glared at her. If looks could kill, I'm sure this one did. And as the rain started pouring, I sighed, slapped my forehead in frustration, got up, and ran outside.

Where could she have gone?

"Hey, Look at these pics, Jin!" Ban came after me with photographs.

"Not the time, Ban-Kun."

"You know, I could copy and print these for you, so you can see Reina in your wallet all day!" He stuffed the photographs to my face.

I stared at the pictures. It looked like she was scared as the picture was taken. Looks like Ban had teased her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You must have done something, Reina-Kun is gone."

Ban paused. "...Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean she ran away. We have to look for her. Let's split up and search all over the area."

We all attempt to look for her, but no luck.

Suddenly, I see Reina near the riverside, her face hidden by her arms wrapping around her head as it rested on the railing.

I walked up to her, trying not to ruin anything. "Reina-Kun, are you alright?"

I heard Reina crying more than before I asked her. I blew it.

"I'm so stupid, of course you're not okay." Yeah, I seriously am stupid, I said that out loud.

Reina stayed quiet, constantly weeping.

I hated to see her like this in the rain, so I took off my jacket and placed it around her, then opened an umbrella to cover both of us from the heavy rain. "Come on, let's go home." I soothed her.

During our rainy walk to the mansion, Reina started to wobble and falling to the ground. "Reina-Kun, what's wrong?"

She looked sick and tired, ready to collapse at any moment. She didn't answer.

I let her lean on me for support as we walked carefully back to the mansion.

Ban and Professor Mito were inside when we entered. "Reina, what happened to you? And where did you get this dress?" The professor hugged her, looking worried.

"She's fine, but looks like she's not well." I replied.

Professor Mito checked Reina by feeling her forehead with his hand. "She has a fever." He diagnosed. "She should go to bed at once." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." I say.

I took her to our room to take care of her.

She barely spoke since I found her. Did I say something wrong? Is that why she's ignoring me?

I looked at Reina, who was breathing hard as she was looking at me back. "T-t-thank y-y-you." She finally said.

I placed a pack of water on her forehead and checked her temperature with a thermometer.

102.5 degrees. This is bad.

I covered her with a blanket. Finally, I couldn't see her face like that, so I had to say this. "Reina-Kun, tell me honestly, why were you crying?"

She didn't say anything, then I finally found out. _Oh._

 _"_ Is this about your mother?"

She started to tear up and and kept on repeating, "Mom, mom, mom."

"OK, calm down!" I didn't mean to make her cry. "Sorry."

"I-i-its fine." She sniffed. "I guess I should tell you."

I sat beside her, getting ready to listen to her story.

"You see, there was fire in my house when I was a kid. I had no idea since I was sleeping. My father was outside already, but was worried about mom and I. Mom had woke me and took me from my room then told me to jump out the window to dad. Mom trusted dad to catch me, and he did, he asked mom to jump down too, but as she was about to, the flames had already increased and erupted on her.

"The police came to help us and to investigate in the house, and said that she…"

Reina stopped there. I understood what happened. "I'm sorry that I made you say this." I felt so guilty hearing the story.

Reina tried to stop her tears. "Don't say that. You had the right to know. You are lucky you have a mom." She paused. "Wait, why wasn't she in the wedding?"

I lowered my eyes. I couldn't blame her, she doesn't know. "Both of my parents died at the Tokyo Bridge tragedy. I was one of those survivors who were rescued. I had no clue that my parents had…."

I couldn't say it. It makes me get a sinking feeling inside.

Reina was shocked by hearing this. "I'm sorry, Jin. I didn't know, I didn't-"

"Reina-Kun, don't push yourself, and don't blame yourself either." I fed her a spoon of medicine. "I care about you, I don't want you to be sad. I want you to get better, okay?"

I closed the light and was about to head to the couch.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned to her. She was holding out her hand to me, looking guilty.

"Please, Jin. Please stay with me, don't leave me. I need you, I want you." She pleaded.

I was speechless. She wants me to sleep with her.

Should I?

I want her to be happy, and like I said; If we want to be a normal couple, I have to do this.

And that is what I'm doing.

I took her hand and crawled beside her on the bed, looking at her with a small smile. "I'll stay with you, no matter what." I felt like blushing when saying this and when I was laying near her.

Reina blushes too when she sees me, but it looked like she doesn't want me to go.

So we peacefully slept during the night.

* * *

 **Oh My God. That was so cute! Jin and Reina are having those moments again! I love them together. No matter what people say.**

 **And I still am so happy that people are actually reading my story! At first I thought nobody would read it since my ship is different from others, but I was really surprised. Again, thank you so much for reading this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, readers! Hope everyone is having a good life and I know I am. This is a long chapter, so enjoy.**

 **I don't own Danball Senki aaaahhhh.**

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Today was the last day in Paris, though we didn't go out this time. Reina was still sick and she had to rest before our flight back to Japan.

I took care of her while she was sleeping.

Reina slept for the whole day until dinner time.

We all sat eating quietly, not knowing what to talk about. Until Ban started a conversation.

"So Jin, Reina, what was your favorite part about this trip?" He showed a wicked smile.

"Uh…" Reina wasn't sure what to say.

But I said something so it wouldn't be suspicious. "Everything was good about the trip, especially the fireworks."

Reina looked at me and signed, _nice save, thank you._

"Well, I'm glad you both had fun at your honeymoon." The professor smiled.

It wasn't that bad of a honeymoon, I guess.

The next day we left to the airport, boarding on to our plane.

The flight was pretty interesting, if you ask me.

I heard Reina yawn a little as we sat on our seats. "I'm going to take a nap, if it's okay with you."

"No worries. And you can use my shoulder for your head, if you want." I offered.

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Jin That's sweet of you."

I turned red a little bit, but I didn't mind.

She laid her head on my shoulder and slept peacefully.

A young flight attendant came up to me and started acting all sweet. "Why hello, handsome," She cooed. "Do you want to have orange juice?"

I looked at her strangely. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."

"Oh, well, if you need me, I'll be near you to help." She said.

She did help me a lot, without me asking.

Now she gave me a blanket and a pillow. "Here, sweetie." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks, but can you also give one to my wife?" I asked.

The attendant's smiled faltered. "Your...wife?"

Reina woke up, looking between me and the attendant. "What did I miss?" She looked confused.

The flight attendant looked at Reina with hatred. "She's your wife?" She scoffed. "You know, honey, you don't deserve an ugly woman like her."

I stopped at this. Reina looked down, looking hurt.

"Did you just call her ugly?" I was getting angry.

The attendant looked at me, pretending to be innocent. " Well, yeah. Did I insult her?"

"You insulted me," I retorted. "You may now want to be leave when I'm still nice."

She looked at me, but when I gave her my killer look, she decided not to engage. She just left.

Reina looked at me. "Jin, do I really look ugly?"

I didn't know what to say. "Uhh…"

Ban heard this. "Oh, Reina, have you learned anything from Jin's file?" He smiled coyly. "' _She's actually quite beautiful, if you ask me,_ '" He read aloud.

I slapped my forehead. I totally forgot to kill him.

I saw Reina blushing when hearing that line from the file. Oh man, I feel so embarrassed.

The rest of the flight was quiet as we all slept until we got out. I favored to hold Reina's bags as we entered to the main airport in Japan.

I got a glimpse of an eye to some people who I knew. It was Yuya, Jessica, Hiro, Ran, Asuka, Kazuya, and Ami.

I also saw Gouda, Sendou, Mika, and Ryuu.

"You guys," I smiled. I was glad to see them again.

" So, how was the honeymoon?" The girls asked Reina and I.

"It was pleasant." Reina replied to them.

The girls squealed as they heard this.

Then Ran looked at her. "You know, Reina, we want to welcome you as a friend. A friend of Jin's is a friend of ours, right, Jin?"

Jin smiled at this. "Thank you for letting her in."

"Of course, she's our friend now." Yuya said.

Then I saw Reina teary eyed. "Reina, What's wrong?"

Reina looked up, trying to smile. "You guys are really kind." She hugged all the girls and thanked the guys.

She looked happy that she has new friends. "Hey, Jin-San, why don't I take you guys home in my new car?" Hiro requested. "I just got it and got my driver's license!"

Then, I saw a man coming up to me and Reina, and quickly realized who it was.

It was my employer, Jay smiling at me. "Hello, boss," He greeted me.

"Jay, what a wonderful surprise, "I greeted back. "What brings you here?"

"I knew you were on vacation, so I knew you would be back today." Jay told me. " So why don't I give you a ride back home?"

I looked at Hiro, who looked sad, but said, "Jin-San, you can go in his car. It's okay."

"Are you sure, Hiro. I could say no to him."

"No, it's fine. And besides, I running late for my interview, see ya." He rushed off.

"I turned to Jay. "I guess we can go with you."

"That's wonderful, I'll go-"

He paused and stared at Reina with interest. I looked at him with annoyance, but he didn't seem to notice. "Jay?"

Jay snapped out. "Oh, yes. Let me go get the car." He looked at Reina again, showing off his smile as he ran off.

Ban, who was right behind me. "Whoa, Jin," he whispered, "looks like you have competition."

"Will you shut it?" I'm really tired of his new attitude.

Reina looked at me and was like, _what was that all about?_

I shrugged at her, not in a mood of talking about this. My employer is messing with my wife.

Wait, am I feeling jealous about this?

We waited for Jay's car to pick us up. When he finally arrived, he offered a seat next to him for Reina, but she refused, saying that she would be in the back.

Professor Mito decided to sit in the front, while me, Reina, and Ban sat in the back.

"So," Jay started talking as he was driving, "how was your trip, boss?"

"It was good. How was the company while I was away?"

"It's going smooth." Jay turned to Reina. "What's your name?"

"My name is Reina." She introduced herself. "I see you are Jin's employer."

Yeah, well. I'm the best employer of all the building. I'll always be Jin's number one. Right, boss?"

Did he just say that? I have no favorites! Is he trying to impress Reina or something like that? Well then.

I suddenly felt bothersome about this.

"Hey boss, where should I drop her and her father?" Jay interrupted my thoughts.

"Drop them at their home residents, here's the address."

"Roger."

As we reached, I helped Reina and the professor out of the car to the house. I took out their luggage from the trunk and held them to their house. But then I found out something.

"Oh you know we sold our house, we just need to take our belongings, Jin." The professor said.

 _Oh right._

I forgot that they're moving into my home. "Professor, I will help you move out."

The professor smiled at me kindly. "Thank you."

I told Ban and Jay to leave without me, and that I'll catch a ride with someone else.

Their house is unique.

Many different exotic designs decorated the inside, that's how it's unique.

"Jin, I guess you can help us holding our belongings, especially dad's, to your house." Reina spoke.

What do you mean by your father's?"

"He needs help with his whole lab, If you can."

"Of course, let me help."

Reina looked better than when she was recovering from her fever. I was about to say something to her until Professor Mito came to us.

"That's the rest of it. But Jin, how are we going to take all these stuff if we don't have a car?"

"Don't worry, my friend wanted us to ride with him, but we weren't able to. Now he has an opportunity to."

Reina and the professor were confused.

"Hiro, you there?" I called out from the front door.

I saw Hiro giving me a thumbs up, looking excited.

"Come on, let's go." I signed them to follow me.

"So, Reina-San,"Hiro asked as he was driving, "Are you looking forward to your new home?"

"I-I guess so." Reina answered.

"I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you."

Though is Reina going to enjoy it?

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

Whoa, his house is beautiful, even though he lives by himself.

I looked around the house, amazed.

I found an empty bedroom to keep my stuff, dad found me unpacking. "Reina, have you mixed up the rooms, you know you share the master bedroom with Jin, right?

 _Oh._

I didn't want dad to be discovering about my relationship with Jin right now is very different, so I said. "Oh, that's right."

I went to see the master bedroom, and I found out Jin was there. "Hey." I tried to be cool.

"Oh," Jin realized that I was here, "Hi."

I set my luggage on the floor and sat on the bed, looking at him. " I don't know what to do, Jin." I sighed. " I'm just not ready...you know."

Jin looked at me and understood. "If you are not comfortable, then you can sleep in another room."

"But I don't want dad to be unhappy, I don't want him to be in depression again."

"I understand. But we have to discuss this later, I have to go to work, and you too."

He's right, I missed a week of my job because of the honeymoon. "Yes."

"But first, why don't you see my building before you go?"

I was surprised. I never saw Jin's office before, and it would be nice to see it. "Sure, why not."

His work and the hospital was very convenient from my new home.

"This is where I work" Jin said as we walked inside the building.

I gasped. It was huge and beautiful, glass floors, shiny and clean as we walked through each and every area.

"As you can see, this is where we develop inventions to save human lives." Jin continued.

I saw the guy who drove us from the airport, Jay, looking at me and waving.

As I waved back, I saw Jay whispering to another worker as me and Jin passed by him.

Then Jin said something. "You there." He called out to Jay.

Jay looked at Jin questionly. " Yes boss?"

"Shut it." Jin ordered.

"Oh." Jay looked embarrassed.

I looked at Jin. " Have you heard him whispering?"

Jin didn't answer me but said, "This way."

We reached to a big room. "This is where I work." Jin escorted me inside.

"I can't believe you're a boss of all of this!" I commented as I looked around his office.

"It's not easy, but yes."

I looked at him. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you after our jobs."

"Yes"

"OK then, bye." I ran out to do my work at the hospital.

"Sir, I'm back to work. Sir?" I looked at the doctor, frowning at me. "Did anything happen, sir?" I asked.

The doctor started speaking. "One nurse told me that you married to Jin Kaidou just for being rich, is that true?"

What, that wasn't true! "Sir, I have no idea what's this about. I married him to make my father happy, and he is!"

"But are you happy?"

"I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Maybe the other nurses were right about you. Is it that we're not paying you enough?"

"No! I don't even care about the money. I cared about my father!"

I realized that I shouted at my boss, and he's not looking happy.

"Ms. Reina, you're fired!"

I gasped. Fired? "Sir, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now leave!"

I left, defeated. As I passed a few nurses, I heard them snicker and laughing at me.

Since I was also really angry, I did something.

"That was such a dirty lie, I hope you get fired too when the doctor finds out!"

I hissed at them, that made them scared and freaked out. "I also hope you learn your lesson!"

I stomped out of the hospital, feeling angry and ashamed.

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Just who does Jay think he is? He's messing with Reina! I heard his whisper to another worker as me and Reina passed by.

" _You know, that girl over there, she's really hot,"_ I heard him whisper.

That's why I told him to shut it.

After Reina left for her work, I decided to do something special for Jay.

"Jay, would you come to my office, please?" I recorded it through the speakers.

I waited a while for Jay to come.

As Jay walked in, I heard murmurs behind him.

"Is he getting promoted?"

"Is boss paying him more than us?"

"Boss never does that to anybody."

The doors closed and the murmurs were no longer heard.

Jay, trying to look smart, was getting ready for anything. "Sir, you wanted me?"

"Yes, I did." I lowered my voice a bit. "Because I need to tell you something."

"Yes sir?" Jay asked trying to look serious, but I knew he was excited.

I went away from my desk and went to him closely. "Don't mess with Reina." I told him.

His smile faded. "What?"

"Don't mess with Reina, or else you're fired."

Jay looked confused. "Sir, why does it even matter to you?"

"She's my wife, Jay." I retorted.

Jay looked dumbfounded. "Your...wife?"

"That's right."

"...Oh."

"that's why I called you here. You may leave, and remember your warning."

"Sir."

As Jay left my room, looking modified, Reina came in, looking desperate. "What happened, Reina-Kun?"

She came up to me, playing with her fingers. "Jin," she sounded nervous, "I kind of need a job now, since I got fired."

My eyes grew big. "You got fired? How?"

She sighed. "The nurses told the boss that I married you just for the rich and the money, and the boss thought that I did this because I wasn't getting paid enough from him. So I complained that I married you to make my father happy and that I cared about dad and not the money, but I eventually shouted at the boss by accident that made him angry, so..."

I couldn't blame her, it was just a lie that the other nurses formed to fire her.

"Oh, and I gave the nurses a piece of my mind." Reina informed.

"Oh, and what was that?" I asked. I was actually interested on what she did.

She told me with a little smirk. "That made them scared."

I smiled at her accomplishment. "Well, at least you gave them what they deserved."

Reina was happy to hear that, but then she became sad. "I guess I need to search for another job."

I felt bad for her, she just got fired for just that lie and for accidentally shouting at her boss, and now she has to look for one, and it's not easy.

But then, an idea formed in my mind.

"No need, Reina-Kun."

She glanced at me. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I smiled at her. "Why don't you become my secretary?"

Reina looked at me at surprise, her black eyes twinkled. "You want me to become your secretary?"

"Yes." I went to her. "You won't have to search and you would be by my side. If you need any help." I added.

She locked eyes with me, her face shining and her smile brightening. "I would love to be your secretary, Jin. Thank you so much."

Then, Ban came in." Hey, Jin, Reina."

I glanced at Ban, smiling at him. "Ban-Kun, you wanted to be my vice president right?"

Ban nodded.

"Well, then, would you want to have that opportunity?"

Ban grinned, looking really enthusiastic. "Jin, you just made my day!"

Reina seemed to be really happy too.

Just seeing them smile made me happy for the whole day.

* * *

 **Reina POV**

Jin is always helpful. That was sweet of him.

We had dinner that night at home with some silence.

"Jin told me you're going to be his secretary," Dad said, "Are you looking forward?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

Jin looked happy for the whole day, even when we had dinner. "Professor, when we would be at work, what would you do?" He asked.

"Oh, Jin, you know me. I'll be tinkering in my lab the whole time!"

It was an okay dinner, to be honest.

Now the room situation.

Jin stood across in front of me and the master bed between us.

"I can sleep on the floor, and you can take the bed." Jin decided.

"What? No, Jin. You are not doing that. And besides, this is your house. I'll sleep on the floor!" I argued.

He stared at me. "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, Reina-Kun."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I care!"

"Jin, I'm not letting you!" I shouted.

"I'm not letting you either!"

"Jin! Just listen to me!" My eyes started to water "I-"

I couldn't finish. I began to cry quietly.

Jin was surprised when he saw me crying. He tried to calm himself down, he took my hands and made me sit on the bed. He crouched down to me. "Reina-Kun, please tell me what's wrong."

I felt so embarrassed. I'm crying in front of him, and this is my second or third time. "J-Jin, I-I care about you. I-I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I-I want you to be happy."

Jin, still holding my hands, said, "I don't care. I just want you to be happy and comfortable."

"Oh, Jin, but seeing you doing this for me isn't making me happy. When you were sleeping on the couch that night made me feel bad."

"Reina-Kun, I was trying to be a good husband for you."

"And you are. You're a wonderful husband, but I'm a bad wife for you."

"Don't say that! You're a perfect wife."

"No, I'm not!"

Jin gripped my shoulders. "You are! My job is to care about you no matter what! If you're not comfortable, it's my job to help you. A wife is a person who is friendly and cares to their husband, and that's you."

"J-Jin…" My tears were pouring down on my cheeks. "I'm not."

"Reina-Kun, I want you to be happy, otherwise, I won't be happy either because I would think that I wasn't being a good husband for you."

I didn't say anything.

Jin found out that this wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not allowing you to sleep on the floor, and you're not allowing me either. I have no idea what to do."

I continued weeping. I didn't care anymore. I deserve to cry in front of him. I married him and I just gave him a hard time. I felt bad for him when he's in this confusion. It's my fault he's doing this in the first place.

I really felt so bad, I immediately wrapped my arms around him, placed my head on his shoulder.

"Reina-Kun…"

"I'm sorry I put you into this mess, Jin." I sniffed. "I'm really sorry."

Jin put his hand on my head while the other with his arm wrapping around me. "You don't need to apologize, this isn't anybody's fault, not yours either."

I buried my face on his shoulder, not letting go. My tears dropping nonstop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jin didn't say anything. I looked up to see him, but as I saw his face, just looking at him made me cry, so I turned my head back to his shoulder, crying on it. I soon fell asleep, not knowing.

***The Next Day***

I woke up in the morning, recognizing I was sleeping on the master bed. I got up, looking around to see where's Jin. I checked everywhere around the room and the bathroom, but nothing.

I decided to get ready first. I got ready into my working outfit.

I was wearing what I wore when I was teaching three years ago. A black blouse with a blue collar and a white tie, and I wore a blue skirt, reaching to my knees. Since the outfit didn't look really pleasant, I then wore black stockings. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I look...I can't say how I look.

I tied my hair into a bow, leaving a piece left alone. There.

I was about to walk down the stairs until I heard something.

"How was your sleep?"

It was dad! I peeked to see. I saw him, talking to Jin as they ate breakfast.

"It was good." Jin replied as he slowly ate.

Dad looked at Jin carefully, then said, "I heard you guys arguing last night. Did something happen?"

Jin paused for a second, then continued eating. "Everything is fine, professor. I took care of it."

"I see." dad looked down at his plate, then looked at Jin. "You know, I'm glad you married Reina, Jin. You are different like any man I saw before. If it weren't for you, I would've still been in depression. Even if I weren't in that position, I would have to find a perfect guy for her. And it would've been hard to find one."

Jin stayed quiet.

"I knew you would do anything to make her happy." He smiled. "Jin, you also made me happy and proud. You are a wonderful student and and a great son-in-law."

"Thank you, professor." Jin glanced at dad with a tiny smile.

I finally went down there to meet them. "Good morning." I greeted them.

"Reina!" Dad smiled. "Wonderful for you to join us. Come sit. How was your sleep?"

I attempted to smile. "Pleasant."

"Wonderful! Are you ready for your first day at work?"

"Yes."

"Well, do your best."

"I will."

As we all finished breakfast, me and Jin were about to go to his car.

I saw the car. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

His car was black, shiny, and slick.

It looked like Jin heard me. "It's nothing, really."

I took my purse after putting on my boots and hugged dad goodbye. I went to sit in the front in the car, which was black on the inside. I waited for Jin.

Jin came in with his car keys, but before he started the car, he looked at me.

"Look, Reina-Kun, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Jin, for the last time. It's my fault." I complained.

He smiled. "We will never come to an agreement, won't we?"

I stopped there, sighing. "You're right about that."

"What about we figure out this in the evening for now?" He said, and wrapped his hand around mine.

I couldn't help but smile. "Deal." And I wrapped my other hand on to his.

He smiled.

He started to drive. I saw dad waving at us, grinning.

"So," Jin started as he drove, "you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous, but ready."

"Great, because we have a business meeting."

My jaw opened. "What!" I shriek. "Jin, I take that back. I'm not ready!"

Jin just smirked. "Relax, you'll do fine. Just thank everybody for this opportunity and tell that you would do your best as the secretary. You don't have to say much."

I tried to settle down. Jin is trying to make this easy for me.

We walked into the meeting room, getting ready. Ban came in his best suit. "Morning!" He grinned. "Sorry about my voice. I'm just so hyped!"

We all smiled in sync.

"Alright," Jin told us. "You guys would be sitting on the side. And when you hear your names, get up, walk to the mic next to me and say something, and you both know what I mean."

Ban and I nodded.

When all the employees came, the meeting started.

"Greetings," Jin announced. "This meeting is now about our newcomers, and I wanted to give them a warm welcome."

All the employees murmured.

"Newcomers?"

"There's more than one!"

"That's unlikely."

"As you know, we had a bodyguard in the building, but he wasn't an employer." Jin continued. "That's why this person is a newcomer. He would be now the vice president. Please give your close attention to Ban Yamano."

The employee applauded as Ban walked to the mic. "Thank you." Ban said. "I'm looking forward to know all of you better and creating many inventions together. I hope I would be a respectful vice president. Again, I thank you."

Everybody clapped when Ban sat back down. "Good luck, Reina." Ban whispered to me.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"And now this person just got to know this building." Jin announced. "She's brand new to this and we should all welcome her. She would be the secretary. Let's welcome Reina Mito."

Many applause from the employees erupted. My stomach clenched as I walked to the mic. Jin whispered to me before I started to speak.

"You can do this."

I felt good when he encouraged me. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Thank you, everybody, especially the president, to give me this chance to work with you. I hope that we will accomplish a lot with many ideas we have to save men, women, and children lives. I would do my personal best to help you as the secretary. I'm looking forward to know each and one of you. Again, I thank all of you for your time to welcome me and your new vice president. I really appreciate it."

The employees clapped. I saw an employer raising his hand up, it was Jay.

"Yes, what is your question you want to ask her?" Jin allowed him to speak.

Jay looked at me. "Is it true that you're the boss's wife?"

Didn't see that coming.

Many murmurs rose again.

Jin and I exchanged looks. Jin didn't look happy. I signed to him, _I got this._

I turned back to the audience and answered Jay's question. "Yes, I am his wife."

Murmurs increased.

"The boss is married?"

"How come Jay knew this."

"His wife is the secretary."

"I hope you give him twice the respect as you would to me." I raised my voice a little louder above the murmurs. "Thank you."

I went back to my seat, Ban looked at me, impressed. "Girl, you just nailed it."

I smiled. It wasn't all bad, I didn't even go red when I answered.

* * *

 **Oooh, how lovely! I wish they was some part when Reina gets jealous when a girls flirting with Jin. Jin teases her that she looks cute when she's angry. Reina would definitely slap him across the face. Classic plot but it wouldn't go with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! I'm back. I apologize for the wait but here it is! This chapter is short, I'm sorry. But enjoy.**

 **Also, thank you for the people who are reading this story. I thought people would avoid it, but stuff happens.**

 **I don't own Danball Senki...Oh boy...I'm a good person that's why I repeat this phrase every time...you know what I mean.**

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Every now and then, I still hear gossip about why Reina became my secretary.

"I could have been his secretary," I heard one woman say as Reina walked by, clipboard in hand. "I mean, I'm the one with the real experience here. She probably doesn't know anything. She's only in such a high position because she's his wife, that's all."

"She has a medical degree," I said to her. She realized that I heard everything.

"S-Sorry boss."

I continued on with my day until Reina came to me. "You have some mail, Jin," she said. I like the way she says my name. I guess I could say it feels...right, somehow?

"Okay."

She gave it to me.

I looked through it. It's mostly some of the thank you letters from the hospitals I helped, some things related to the electricity, and employees begging for higher positions.

And then I came across a golden envelope. I opened it in curiosity. It read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kaidou, you are invited to the wedding of Ami Kawamura and Ryuu Daikouji._

"Uh, Reina?" I said before she left the room.

"Hm?" She turned around.

"Looks like we're invited to a wedding."

***a couple days later***

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

I'd have to admit, Jin looks awfully classy in a tux.

He fixed his tie and looked at me. I could feel a blush coming onto my face and quickly looked away.

"You ready?" he asked, stretching out his arm for me to take. I nodded and gave him my hand. With a signature smile (which I'm seeing a lot of nowadays), he led me to his slick car.

"I am so glad you could come!" Ami squealed, bombarding me with a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered. I tend to get shy around people I don't know too well.

"How does Ryuu look?" she asked, grinning. She didn't get to see her husband all dressed up yet. I saw him though.

"I would tell you he looks handsome," I said with a smile, "but number one,that would be stealing your husband, and number two-"

"Jin's the only one for you?" she finished. I nodded, blushing. That line sounded a lot better in my head.

I'm glad that I'm getting better at acting like a regular wife.

I heard the music begin and I rushed to my seat, waving at Ami once more. It was a wave for good luck.

I took a seat next to Jin, who grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back.

I decided to look at him for a split second. I mean, the tux really suited him.

Big mistake.

I missed all the wedding stuff, just looking at his eyes.

His crimson, shiny, hypnotizing eyes.

I shook my head. _Snap out of it, Reina. What are you thinking?_

"You may kiss the bride."

My head snapped in the direction of Ami and Ryuu. Ryuu smiled and pulled her towards him. He has changed a lot. I saw his old pictures, and his face is thinner, he tried a different hairstyle, and changed his way of dressing. Not only that, but he actually looks good now.

Everyone clapped as they cut the cake. Ban fed the two the first piece, and Kazuya apologized to Ami for breaking her heart, but apparently it was because he wanted her to get with Ryuu.

I smiled at the thought of what these friends do for each other.

Late at night, after some sort of "ballroom dance" session (I was as red as a tomato), Jin led me to the car again and we headed home.

We arrived home. I was about to get ready for bed when Jin came up to me.

"Reina-Kun," he said. "We've been together for almost a month now, so I thought…" He pulled out a velvety box. I opened it and gasped. In it was a beautiful necklace. "T-that's for putting up with me." He stuttered, blushing.

I smiled, and tried it on. I examined it in the mirror and then, looking back at him, said, "It's perfect."

* * *

 **THAT IS ADORABLE! Cutest moments for this couple. I like moments which are cute and contain sweet romance. Sad romances too. Anyway, signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayo! Long time no see! hope Spring break is well to whomever has spring break. Anyway. This is a Valentine's Day chapter (It should've been posted in Valentine's Day) but whatever.**

 **I don't own Danball Senki. I've grown out of it.**

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

Valentine's Day. Oh joy.

What I do on that day is to stay home from all those people. But this time, I'm doing something else.

I woke up early, thinking about Valentine's Day. I have to do something for Reina, but what?

I heard a noise downstairs, thinking there's a burglar. I went down to check, and it was actually Professor Mito. "Professor, why are you up so early?"

He looked at me like I'm supposed to know something. "You know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

"I know that."

"You know it's also Reina's birthday?"

I froze. It's her birthday? "Really?"

"Yes, and I have to do something for her. Oh and I apologize for not telling you this earlier."

"It's okay."

I'm so dead. I don't know what to do. Take her out for dinner? Give her a gift? celebrate both events? I'm really lost in all of this.

"What's going on?"

I jumped. I turned and I saw Reina in her nightgown, her hair opened and frizzled.

I was about to say something, but the professor took over.

"Reina! Oh you are awake! You look really tired! Jin, take her back to bed."

"Dad, it's fine, I'm not tired." Reina insisted.

"No, you have to! Jin?"

I took her upstairs, Reina struggling. "I'm not tired." She grumbled.

"Just deal with it."

"Not you too!"

"Just please."

Reina finally gave up. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

She looked at me with a face. "Alright." And she went back in the room.

I sighed. That was a close one.

I went back downstairs to talk to Professor Mito. "How can we distract her?"

The professor looked at me with a smile. "Why don't you ask her new friends to distract her?"

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"I guess I can ask the girls."

"Call them."

"Yes, sir."

I picked up my cell phone and called Asuka. "H-hello?"

I heard a yawn from Asuka. "Asuka, please focus."

"Jin, you know it's like five in the morning."

"Please, listen to me. It's important."

"It's about Valentine's Day for Reina, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"No problem, I'll try to do whatever it takes to distract her. And remember, it might be only me who's doing this job because I don't want to ruin the other girl's day."

"Is Jessica…"

"I don't know, let me find out."

"Thanks, Asuka. That's really great."

"Eh, it's what I do."

I hung up and turned to Professor Mito. "We have a distraction. And now I have to do something for Reina."

"She loves chocolate."

"But that's not enough, I have to do something more than that. She's my wife."

"There's really nothing more than taking her out to a fancy dinner."

I thought of something to ask him, but I don't think it was a good idea. I asked anyway. "I know this is hard to answer, but what did you do for your wife?"

The professor's face turned into sadness. "I just gave her a rose and chocolates when she was here." He then became a little better. "You can do that and take Reina out for dinner. Buy a cake on the way and we'll celebrate it at home. What do you think?"

I thought about it. This is my first time doing Valentine's Day, and so I should go with the plan and see how it is, the professor had experienced this day. So why not?

"I think is a good idea. But I need to give her a birthday gift."

The professor thought about it. But I told him. "Don't worry, I got one." Actually, I have no idea, but I don't want him to give me ideas. That's not how it goes.

"Great! Now let's make this plan in action!"

"Yeah."

I looked at the sunrise, ready to start the day.

I hope I don't spoil this.

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

Why were they acting so strange? Especially Jin? He's never like that.

A while later, I went down to eat breakfast after changing. Dad and Jin were eating. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Reina!" Dad greeted.

"Good morning." Jin smiled.

I sat down near them. "What we're you guys doing early in the morning?"

Dad looked at her. Then said, "Oh, Reina, your friend wants to hang out with you today!"

"Huh, who?"

The doorbell rang. I was about to get it, until Jin ran to open it.

A minute later, he came back, with someone familiar.

"Reina, this is Asuka. She wants to hang out with you for the day."

I looked at the girl. She's one of Jin's friend and my new friend. "Hi, Asuka."

She looked at me with interest. "Why hello there! I wanted to have fun with you! So I asked Jin if I can."

"I guess since I'm not busy." I smiled.

"Great! Let's go!"

I gave Jin a small squeeze in the hand and hugged dad before I left.

"So…" Asuka drove to the coffee shop. "How do you like your life so far?"

"It's good. Jin is always trying to help."

"He helped you a lot to save your father."

I stared at her, wide eyed. "How did you-"

"Relax. I know since my brother told me everything."

"Y-Your brother?"

"Yeah, Kojou Takeru. He was one of Jin's students in the school. So he knew about you and that."

I didn't know that her brother was in the school. "So...he told you about me."

"Exactly."

I looked at her. "Well, then." I didn't know what to say after that.

We had some coffee and met Jessica along the way. "Howdy!" She gave me and Asuka a hug. "How's life?"

"Great!" I replied.

I had fun talking with them until I felt like I'm not doing the right thing.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

I looked at both of them. "I feel like Jin is lonely. I shouldn't have left him alone, that's rude of me."

Jessica and Asuka glanced at each other. Then looked back at me. "Oh Reina, he wanted you to have fun with us for a while so we know each other more. So it's fine." Asuka smiled.

I still was hurt. "You sure?"

"Positive."

I felt a little better. Then I thought of something. "How do you guys think of shopping for outfits?"

That's totally not like me, but whatever.

The girls squealed as we headed to the mall.

We found a lot of clothes. We all bought one and changed into them.

Asuka wore a long grey dress with a fancy hat. Jessica wore a yellow one with a cool cowgirl hat.

As for me, I wore a black long dress with flowing sleeves dancing as I walk. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice.

I still had the necklace that Jin gave me. That was so sweet of him. I felt it with my fingers, admiring it more.

I heard Asuka's phone ring. After she took the call, she glanced at me. "Let's go to the park, shall we?"

* * *

 **Jin's POV**

 _I can do this._

I got everything planned. I'll give her a rose and a box of chocolates at the park, take her out for dinner, buy a birthday cake for her, and we'll all celebrate it at home.

I was in my tux, trying to be brave. This is my first time doing this so I don't want to ruin anything.

I saw Reina with Asuka and Jessica, talking with her. Jessica eyed me with a wink.

Those two left Reina alone. As I was about to approach her… "Oh, Jin!" Reina smiled at me when I came to her. She was wearing a long black dress, her hair let down, untouched. She still wore the necklace I gave her. She looked beautiful. "I had so much fun today! I met Jessica along the way and we had a blast!"

"I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled back. I suddenly realized there were other couples were present. "Reina-Kun, why don't we talk somewhere else?"

She understood by looking at the crowd and she nodded

We went to a silent place at the park where no can see us.

"Jin, what did you do today?" Reina asked, her eyes glittered like stars.

Ok, now is the time. "Well, Reina-Kun, it was a special day and I had to do something just for this special person."

Reina looked confused. "Special person?"

"Yes, and that special person is the one who I'm talking to."

Reina after a few seconds gasped. I held out the box of chocolates and a red rose next to it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Reina-Kun."

She was speechless, she looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Jin!" She took them and held the box of chocolates in her hand while she place the rose in her hair. "Thank you so much!" She gave me a hug. My cheeks heated up, but I didn't care.

She finally let go of me. She smiled at me. "I didn't remember about today! I didn't know you were planning all this. You really got me!"

I smiled. "Were you surprised?"

"I was!"

I held out my hand to her. "Why don't we go out for dinner?"

"Delighted." Reina took it and we headed out.

* * *

 **Reina's POV**

Jin did this for me, that was so sweet!

A lot of girls would think that's not enough, but I think it was more than enough.

We had dinner at a fancy restaurant (really classy), and picked up a cake of my choice. Though when I chose, Jin told me to leave to the car, but I didn't know why. As he bought it, he didn't let me peek inside either. What's up with that?

We arrived back home, Jin telling me to close my eyes. He led me inside, but I didn't know where.

"Open up." Jin told me.

As I opened them. I saw streamers and balloons hanging on the ceilings, a big round table with a red tablecloth, and the cake on the table.

I didn't understand. What-

"Surprise!" Jin and dad said with enthusiasm.

"Happy birthday Reina!" Dad gave me a hug.

I was surprised. My birthday! I forgot all about it. I turned twenty-one. They knew!

Jin eyed me with a smile I love. I smiled back, all happy.

"Make a wish." Dad smiled at me after cutting a piece of cake.

I looked down at the small candles, the flames dancing on each of them. I took a deep breath and and wished, and then blew the candles.

We all had cake and had a great time. Dad said he would go to sleep, so he left Jin and I alone.

I smiled at Jin as we stood on the balcony. "Jin, thank you for everything." I really meant it.

He turned to me. His crimson eyes grabbed my attention. "It's nothing, I had to do something for my wife."

He said it!

"Oh, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a present for your birthday, I didn't know what to give you."

"I don't care, Jin. You have done more than enough."

"Well, I'm just glad you liked it." Jin looked at me with that smile.

I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around him, grinning. "Jin," I say. "You're one wonderful husband."

He grinned back as he wrapped his arms around me. "And you're one perfect wife."

I laughed. He's been by my side for a long time, I'm glad he was. I suddenly wanted to do something.

I whispered something to him that I never said to any guy. "I love you."

I did. I love him dearly.

Jin was shocked when he heard me. "I love you too." He whispered back.

I had a feeling he loves me dearly too.

I smiled lovingly at him with happiness. I don't know when we'll ever become a normal couple, but someday, we will.

We then, when our arms still wrapping around each other, admired the moonlight as I leaned on Jin, who didn't let go.

 **Aww...this is technically the last chapter...but wait...I will post the epilogue, so do not**

 **t move!**


	11. Epilogue!

**Alright! This is the final chapter! This is technically an epilogue and I hope you enjoyed this and the story overall.  
**

 **I don't own Danball Senki.**

* * *

 _Five years later._

 **Jin's POV**

I was sitting next to my three year old daughter at the hospital, praying that everything would be fine.

"Daddy, why are you nervous?" My daughter, Akira, asked me.

I sighed and rubbed her brown little head softly as I smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about me." I replied smoothly.

She grinned at me then glanced at Professor Mito, who was sitting on the other side of her. "Grandpa, you look really excited, do you?"

The professor smiled excitedly. "Of course I am excited. Are you?"

"Yeah, me too." She grinned happily.

A few minutes later, the nurse came out from the hospital room. "Congratulations, sir. Everything was successful."

I sighed in relief.

"She's waiting for you."

"Thank you, miss."

The professor told me and my daughter to go on ahead and see her.

I picked Akira up in my arms. "You ready?"

"Yes. I'm so excited!"

I smiled at her, and we both walked in together.

Reina was at the hospital bed, sitting up as she cuddled a tiny baby in her arms.

She glanced up at us, smiling happily. "Dear," she told Akira, "this is your new baby brother."

I held her up higher so she can see her little baby brother, sleeping peacefully.

"I'm a big sister!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, you are!" Reina touched Akira's cheek. "Jin, let her sit on the bed. It's alright."

I sat her on the bed and felt my new son on the head softly.

"Jin, do you remember this is also the bed I was in when she was born and the one you were at when I took care of you?"

I smiled. "it's good to have memories."

"It is." Reina paused for a second. "What should we name him?"

I thought hard, but nothing.

Reina and I were deciding. No luck.

"We'll find a perfect name for him, I promise." I reassured her. I was about to kiss Reina's forehead until Professor Mito barged in. "Let me see my grandson." He looked excited.

Reina showed him the small baby that eventually he took from her arms and played with him. "Who's my grandson, who is it?"

"Dad, he's still developing, and you know that!" Reina looked worried.

"Oh, yes I knew that. Sorry." He placed the baby into my arms.

I held him for a couple of moments, then I gently put him back in Reina's hands.

"Daddy, when will mommy and the baby come back home?" Akira asked.

"In a few days." I smiled at Reina, who smiled back. "Reina-Kun, I'll visit you later, okay?"

She nodded happily.

As we left Reina and the baby alone, I saw many people who I knew out of the hospital.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They shouted.

I smiled at them. "You guys..."

Jessica came up to Akira. "So, are you happy?"

"Uh huh!" Akira grew a wide smile.

All of them smiled at me.

"Your second kid, your first son. How does it feel?" Ban asked.

"It feels…."

"Are you happy, Jin-Kun?" Yuya questioned.

I gave all of them a smile. "Of course I'm happy."

At the evening, I left Akira with the professor and visited Reina and the baby myself.

"I've been waiting for you. You're late."

I smiled at Reina. "At least I was fashionably late."

She laughed at bit as she was rocking the baby softly. She looked at me. "Five years, huh?"

"Yes."

"I'm getting gray hairs now."

"Nah, I already have. Everybody can see that. You still look beautiful."

"Oh, stop it!"

I smiled. "We actually became a normal couple."

"Yes, we actually did."

Reina looked down at the baby, who started to yawn and wake up. "Jin! He's awake! Come quick!"

I went close to her, glancing at the baby, his tiny eyes staring at Reina and I.

"Jin! He's adorable!"

"He is."

The baby's eyes were black, with a glimpse of ruby red in there.

"Oh, Jin, just looking at him makes me want to squish his cheeks!"

Reina, looking happy, smiled at the baby. The baby smiled back at her,

"Jin, did you see that?"

"I have."

"It's a miracle."

The baby kept on smiling, but after a few seconds it yawned and went back to sleep.

"I love his smile." Reina whispered to me.

I put my hand on her arm gently. "Akira would love to see him."

"Yes." Reina cuddled the baby. "Jin, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Jin Jr.?"

"What?"

"Just Kidding. No, it's hard to think of a name for him when Akira spilled food on the floor."

"She spilled her food?"

"I cleaned it, there's no stain."

"Well, she is lucky we're easy going parents."

"You said she was a pain."

"Oh, and she was! She was our first child and I had no experience on how to take care of a newborn baby. In fact, I never did babysitting in my whole life."

"Who are you?" I said with a teasing laugh.

"I'm Ms. Reina Mito. I married to Jin Kaidou, so I'm now Mrs. Reina Kaidou."

"I feel so loved when you said my name."

She giggled. The baby snuggled to her. "Let's see...there's many names, Jin. I really don't know what to name him."

I thought of a list in my head. "Kuro? Or how about, Haruto? Ayumu?"

"How about...Kyo?"

I smiled a little. _How did I forget?_ "Yes. That sounds right."

Reina smiled back.

The door slammed open. "I'm BACK!"

Reina groaned. "Dad…"

"Professor-I mean, Father, you were supposed to stay home with Akira."

"Don't worry, son," he replied, "I brought her with me!"

I mentally choked on air. " _What?_ It's way past her bedtime-"

"Daddy," Akira whined, tugging on my arm, "how did you and mommy fall in love?"

"Uh, where did you learn that, Aki?" I questioned nervously.

"I taught her!" Father exclaimed. "I missed teaching."

"Please tell me, daddy. _Please?_ " Akira said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Aki, I-"

"Here ya go!" Ban said, handing Akira a folder of papers. Wait, BAN?!

"Ban? You're back?"

"Why do you not sound so happy? Cheer up, _Daddy-_ "

"Stop mocking me."

Ban laughed.

"Wait…" I said in sudden concern. "Are those...my files?"

Reina laughed. "I'm glad she can't read!"

"About that," Father said, rubbing the back of his head, "I taught her how to."

"What?!" Reina and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Daddy, why did you write the s-word?"

Reina looked at her sternly. "Akira, dear, you shouldn't be reading that."

"Then tell me, mommy! Please?"

Reina sighed. "It's a long story, sweetheart. We'll tell you later, alright?"

"No! Tell me _now_!"

I sighed. "Fine. I guess it won't hurt. Ban, those files, please."

"Aw, I just came back and you're ordering me around-"

"Quiet. Hand 'em over."

"Well, I _do_ have a diary," Reina admitted. "I wrote it sort of like a story, though."

"That's how I wrote my files. I guess it works out."

Reina took a deep breath, looking through her purse. She pulled out a pocket-sized diary.  
Then she began to read.

 _"After saving dad...well, things have been different. I became a nurse to take care of him…"_

***later***

I sighed. "The End."

I looked at Akira, who was resting her head on Reina's lap.

"Well," I admitted in relief, "I guess that was for nothing."

Reina laughed. "It's good that she didn't hear."

"Good point."

Reina smiled, stroking Akira's hair. "I'm glad we became a normal couple."

And I couldn't help but agree.

 _The End...I think..._

* * *

 **Yaaassss. I finished it! Hey, if you want more of this stories, let me know in the reviews! Hmm, I might be starting a story about their kids. What do you think? Again, thank you for the people who read this. I'm so happy! May as well still be part of writing fan fiction.**

 **Bye and happy Spring Break for whomever!**


End file.
